Twilight Forest
The Twilight Forest is vast forest of crystal tree and flower within Sundry. Deep in the forest is tower also made of crystal know as "Twilight Tower" which unfortunately few are able reach that close to the tower. Appearance While called a forest it's merely that the trees and plants are nothing more then crystal mostly clear cyan color with leafs and flower petals taking various shades of color, making forest shine in a rainbow light under it's leafs. Because the nature of forest anyone is already in danger due sharpness of crystals and must be aware of falling leafs or branches. Another note in forest appear to be populated by wildlife that only seem be keeping guard of the forest, attacking all who step within. Wildlife seem mostly of insects, spiders and various types beasts such one few which look much like Behemoths. Deeper in the woods there appear be city chock by crystal plant life however doesn't seem abandon as it appear people are here and not just manikins actual people but act oddly. They act much like wildlife do in forest only seem attack trespassers acting almost possess. Once pass city going even deeper within the woods there found to be large garden however no one seem get closer due plant life is now attacking those who reach this far, firing crystal spear to those who get close to the garden. Phenomena A side the fact forest is made of pure crystal, the forest carries a hunting atmosphere, hearing voices crying out for help begging to be saved, with species within the forest acting like they're being control with no signs of them hunting for food or water just aimless wondering forest only attack those who don't belong. However when one of them is slain they seem fade off and only to reform proven pointless to even fight them. In the City where sky appear to clear and blue however show to be snowing. However snow is in fact shards of crystal where one must wear eye protection once on the streets of the City. Just like wildlife people don't seem die either merely fade and reform. Venturing deeper in the woods voices from before appear more often and hunting songs is sometimes heard Field Notes So it took quite few trips in Forest and yet I still feel there more we need learn about. Sadly I have respect Ms. Kallinar decision of ending the exploration of the Twilight Forest. I still wish know what beyond that garden and that tower in middle. Though voices we've been hearing in forest do creep me out but I still didn't want stop me! Oddly enough forest itself just remind me of a Rose, it so beautiful yet deadly or I guess roses aren't deadly. Anyway, one things interest me is the animals in forest, they're just don't seem right, whatever type food I throw at them they seem to ignore it, and hours I watch them they just aimless wonder around even in contact predators don't hunt other animals in woods. I don't even see any of them eat the plants though being it crystal that make sense but I dunno figure crystal is in their diet. The creepiest thing I seem notice of them and that with people too, is their eyes are just pure white like their possess or something. And pray that you don't get seen by them, it frighten when they're chasing you, and knowing they're hunting you for food, just to kill you. Bless that they don't fallow you out the forest. I deeply hope Ms. Kallinar would forgive me for trouble I cause her, she mention times I just stand their and blame me for her faeries being killed. I must find away make up for this, maybe she'll like some pineapples. — Shira, Konohana <3 Category: Locations Category: Luminous Society